A Biography of Inuyasha
by Mekilicious
Summary: An exaggerated account of Inuyasha's life, if he had been a normal kid like us. Well kinda. A series of connected one-shots. Rated M for mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners, but all the ridiculous ideas in this one are mine. :D

**How Size Does Matter**

I have been married to Kagome for five years now and even if she doesn't admit it, I know she is never thoroughly pleased with our sex life. That's because my penis, at full erection only stands at 4".

I was already used to humiliation in regards to my size since I was young. I was 10 when Sesshoumaru came to my room and asked me to strip my pants. When he saw my soft young cock, he cringed.

"What the hell is that? It looks like a fucking clit."

"What's a clit?" I asked him.

"Stupid. Only girls have clits."

I glanced down at my crotch, my face burning and speechless with shame. I was not a girl.

"Do you want to see a real cock?" he then asked me. I nodded eagerly and my brother unzipped his own pants. I was mesmerized and awe-struck. He was only 12 yet his penis and testicles were so adult-sized; in fact I even wondered if it was as big as Dad's. He made me measure it with a ruler (it was 6" then) then measure mine (3"). It became a yearly habit for him to visit me in my room and check each other's penises out. He would record down our measurements on a piece of paper and paste it behind my door, as if to remind me how he was always superior to me. I was never ahead of him. He called me names like "sissy-head", "clit-boy" and his favourite: "little prick".

The irony was that when we reached our teens and entered high-school, Sesshoumaru suddenly adopted a strange fascination towards androgynous fashion and make-up. He would doll up every morning for school until we got late; he had all kinds of mascara and foundation and lipstick on his dressing table, yet no one ever called him names. He was beautiful, and he had a great big cock. Maybe that was it-maybe they all secretly knew he hid a gigantic missile inside his pants.

I had my first girlfriend when I was 13. Her name was Kikyou and she was real sweet. Her sister and her ran a bakery a few blocks from our house and not surprisingly, I would use to come to her shop everyday from school to make an appearance, as if I'm the type to buy bread daily. I must have brought every single confectionery they sold inside at least four times. It was disappointing, when, after a hard time at school and going there with an extra skip in my steps, only to find out she wasn't in for the day. Her older sister looked nothing like her though—she was old, fat and ugly but she was very nice. I think she must have told Kikyou that I had a crush on her, because Kikyou asked me one day over the cashier as if it was part of business, "Do you come here for our doughnuts or do you have a thing for me?"  
My brother is always telling me how damn obvious I am.

Regardless of which I scored a date with her and we caught an American movie at the theatre called "Armageddon". Dad swears the Americans are big liars, and after watching the movie I had to agree. At our third date, I got to cop a feel of her bum but made it accidental. I didn't think it held any difference with mine.

We managed to stay together for two years. After coaxing her she finally agreed to have sex with me, provided that we switched off the lights. She didn't even let me see her breasts; I could only fumble in the dark and guess what they looked like. My first natural orgasm was okay, I guess but it was not that mind-blowing. I could not remember if she had came or not.

Anyway here's the thing. That night when Kikyou went home, she slipped in her bathtub and died on the spot. I didn't came to her funeral even though her sister had invited me. I never spoke to anyone for the first few months after her death. Sesshoumaru told our father that someone hit me on the head and I had been struck dumb. I finally snapped out of my silence when Dad forced me to the doctor to take an MRI scan, and I had shouted "I AM NOT FUCKING DUMB!"

To this day I firmly believe that my fucking of Kikyou with my accursed cock had caused her death.

That was why when I dated Kagome I avoided bringing up the subject of sex altogether. I had swore to myself not to use my penis on anyone anymore—I didn't want another girl dying in the bathtub because of me.

Kagome thought I was simply being shy and dismissed it. Then she told me she was serious in our relationship and was thinking of "getting settled". I told her everything one night over a few beers why I was the wrong person for this, but she just laughed and said I was being ridiculous, and even dared me to have sex with her. She had nothing to lose, in fact to die after making beautiful love with the person she loved most was a fulfilling way to go for her. I admit she was an odd one. But because I loved as well I decided to grant her wish. I did warn her though that in any event that she did die following our sex, I would not think twice about killing myself.

Kagome didn't die and we got married half a year later.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners, but all the ridiculous ideas in this one are mine. :D

**The Summer of 1997**

Besides the internal conflict with the size of my penis, I also have a problem with my blood. I'm mixed, you see. I was not aware of this when I grew up. I knew I had always looked different from the others, but I was also not known to think deeply.

Sesshoumaru obviously looks like Dad—they have the same eyes and middle-parted hair. They also share the same lame humour. I have a pert nose and a round jaw. And I am not funny.

It was during the summer holidays of 1997 that I discovered about my mother. Dad was the one who raised us from scratch. I have no vivid memories of her. I really didn't know who she was or what had happened to her—Dad never spoke of it. I only remembered once a long time ago at the dinner table when I had asked him casually, "Dad, who's our mom, huh?" I saw Sesshoumaru cast a glance at me then at Dad.

This was what our Dad said: "Why are you talking about your mom when you have your Dad here? Now finish your soup and I do not want any more talk of this, or I will break your mouth. This applies to you as well, Sesshoumaru."

From that day onwards the word "mother" and anything else related to it became taboo. I didn't even try to speak about it with Sesshoumaru, because he never looked interested anyway.

I still remember that fateful day in 1997. Sesshoumaru and I were playing hide-and-seek and as usual, I was the seeker.

Sesshoumaru had a habit of hiding in the attic. He would be there in 7 out of 10 games we played. That day I was creeping my way upstairs to the attic with an utmost silly grin at the anticipation of catching him. When I entered, I started trashing out the place as per normal to expose him. "C'mon idiot, I can smell you!" I opened the unused wardrobe and suddenly a stack of old newspapers and some books fell from the top section. I would have ignored it, until I saw a photograph of Dad with a woman I had never seen before. I knelt and picked it up and stared at it.

Perturbed by my sudden long silence, Sesshoumaru popped out from his hiding place (inside the laundry basket) and gave an angry yell.

"Damn look at this, bro!" I ushered him.

"What?"

"It's a photo of Dad and some woman! Who knows if it's our mother?"

Sesshoumaru ran forward and grabbed the photo from my hands. He peered at it wordlessly.

"Maybe we should show Dad and ask him, huh?" I asked, standing beside him.

"Are you crazy—he'll break our mouths."

"I don't care. I wanna know who our mother is. We have the right to know," I replied indignantly. Sesshoumaru said nothing for a long time. When he finally spoke his voice was low and soft, almost like whisper.

"You know Uncle Myouga?" he said. "He said we had different mothers."

All the blood rushed to my face and my fists curled into balls.

"What the fuck do you mean? And you never told me?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the photo again. "I don't remember her face too, but... This is obviously _my_ mother," he said.

It was surely one of the worst days in my life. Discovering that my brother held a secret from me was bad enough, but discovering he was not my full flesh and blood was another thing. I did not believe him at first and waited for Dad to come home from work for an explanation. When he finally appeared at the door, I wasted no time in flashing the photo at his face. I yelled, "Is it true that Sesshoumaru and I don't share the same mother?"

Dad yanked the photograph from me. "Who told you that? And where the hell did you get this?" he bellowed. I could smell his beer breath.

"It doesn't matter—just tell me now already! Whose mother is that?" I was screaming and losing control. Sesshoumaru was seated on the couch watching us and pretending to read a novel at the same time.

Dad crumpled the picture and stuffed it into his trousers. "So you guys really want to know who your mothers are, don't you? Even though I told you I'd break your mouths for it?"

My face started to flush as hot tears dropped from my eyes.

"Inuyasha, just shut up already!" My brother stood up, and shouted. "Dad, he doesn't know what he's talking about! We don't really care about our mothers!"

"But it seems to me that your little brother really wants to know, Sesshoumaru. I don't know what fucking information you have fed him, but since you guys are big enough to understand, here's the truth straight from my mouth. Yes it's true that you both have different mothers. I married your mother first, Sesshoumaru but I had an affair with a woman overseas. She found out about it when the woman came to our house with her pregnant belly, and your mother walked out on me without another word. You were only two years old. That woman died when she gave birth to your brother, Inuyasha." He paused to wipe flecks of saliva on his lips. "Do you understand now? Are you satisfied now?"

I started sobbing loudly when I heard my mom had died giving birth to me.

It was too late when my father started unbuckling his belt. He really means it when he says something, and doesn't give a hoot when it came to corporal punishment. I panicked and ran wildly upstairs to my room but my brother just froze there. I slammed my room door shut and cried loudly in bed as my brother got whacked downstairs. I could hear Dad yelling at him how he was teaching me nonsense and not taking care of me properly. Everyone knows I am the apple of my father's eye. I never get whacked, and I never get blamed for anything.

My mother was dead but Sesshoumaru's was still alive. A few months later after the incident, my brother told me of his plan—he was going to visit Uncle Myouga and find out more about his mother. I told him he was nuts because our uncle lived in Kyoto, but he seemed very determined. He even showed me a map of Japan he had bought at the local post office.

I watched as he packed his clothes in a haversack. He said he wasn't sure when he would return. I felt proud and sympathetic and in disbelief all in one go. I was also happy because he would not be here to bully me. It was the first time I felt so many emotions for my brother.

Sesshoumaru embarked on his journey in the morning, but returned in the afternoon. The police came with the train conductor and returned him to us on suspicious grounds. He was only 14.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and its respective owners, but all the ridiculous ideas in this one are mine. :D

**The Winter of 1997**

As you probably have sensed I was close to my brother during my younger years. Yes I hated him. He was cruel, stuck-up and verbally-abusive. Besides humiliating me he would also make me run errands for him, and force me to join him do things I disliked. This included watching Friday Horror Nights, and singing old-fogey karaoke songs (The Tigers' _Mona Lisa no Hohoemi_ being his favourite). Nevertheless I cannot deny the fact that my brother had taken care of my welfare and well-being. I respected him because he was older than me, not to mention a top ace in class. It also didn't help that I was his only playmate around—I couldn't name a single friend he had.

All of these came to an end when hormones overtook his body, and blinded his eyes to sheer ignorance.

One of the most memorable things he shared with me was the letter he sent to Uncle Myouga in Kyoto, as written below.

_Dear Uncle Myouga,_

_It is me, Sesshoumaru, your eldest nephew. You must be surprised upon receiving this letter. In actuality I had planned to visit you in Kyoto, but school is pulling me back. I am writing this letter to you because I have some questions to address, and I believe you are the only person who can provide me with the answers._

_Due to the sensitive subject matter, I want you to promise that you will keep my letter and its contents a secret. Remove the evidence if you need. Please bear in mind the risk I am taking just to produce this letter, and the negative consequences should I be caught._

_Some months ago Inuyasha confronted our father after he found a photograph of him with another woman. This led to our father confessing that we both had different mothers. I was not surprised because you have told me this beforehand sometime ago when you got drunk at Hideyoshi's coming-of-age party._

_What took me aback however was that Dad mentioned my mother had left him when I was 2 years old. I have no memories of her. I had lived 14 years of my life with the notion that she was no longer alive. Is it possible that it is actually otherwise? Could my mother be somewhere out there in this world, still breathing and living a life of her own? If this is the case then why has she not attempted to make any contact with me? Does her hatred for Dad also consists of me?_

_Uncle Myouga, you must know how I am extremely troubled by these possiblities surrounding my mother. I have had sleepless nights and lost appetites since then. I know you have the answers to at least one of them. There is no way I can ask Dad about this matter—I was already severely punished after Inuyasha's confrontation. If you care about your nephew, you _will_ send me a reply, and hopefully, with a new piece of information. _

_I just want to know if my mother is still alive and where she is living now, that's all._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your eldest nephew_

Sesshoumaru

As you have read, there is no mention of my mother whatsoever.

Sesshoumaru did receive a reply letter from Uncle Myouga, after a snowy two-week stakeout at the postbox. However he refused to reveal its contents to me, clutching it close to his chest and saying it was "discreet" and "none of my business".

"I don't care about your mom," I told my brother truthfully. "Did he say anything about my mother? He must have said something about her, right?"

"I can't tell you," he said stubbornly.

"You shit, I know he said something."

"How dare you call me a shit, you fucking little prick. Fine, this is what he said—he said your mother was a whore."

I did what any sensible kid would have done then; I pushed him onto the bed and started punching the lights out of him.

"You damn bastard, take them back!" I yelled.

"I'm not a bastard—you are! You were Dad's love child and a disgrace! That's why your mother died bringing you to this world!" All these lies kept spouting from his mouth like a train of hot knives, stabbing into my ears. I wanted to make him shut up. I wanted to destroy his mouth. Fuck, I wanted him to die. I never hated my brother so much as of that time. I never stopped raining blow after blow at him as if I was possessed by another spirit.

A strange energy suddenly burst from my brother and he pushed me of him. I fell onto the floor and landed on my butt with a hard thud. I looked at him in surprise at the sharp pain, then saw blood mixed with saliva dribbling past his lips. He then suddenly started to scream at me, and he spoke so fast and his voice was so high that I could not catch a word. He was crying and flailing his arms around. It was the first time I had saw him so emotional before, and I was confused and scared at the same time, and my hurtful butt did not make it any better. Feeling threatened I quickly stood up, and tried to kick him, before dashing out of his room.

My relationship with my brother gradually changed for the worse after that. I couldn't forgive what he had said. Then Dad told me one day that he had became "a new man", meaning he had gained puberty. I could just imagine his damn cock and balls getting even bigger. His behavior soon took a complete overhaul and he stopped talking to me. Hell, he stopped looking at me altogether. I didn't care because I was growing up and I had other things to be bothered with, like my new girlfriend.

Like the photograph in the attic, I discovered Uncle Myouga's reply letter by accident, but after a very long period of time. I was searching for a pen in his room, then I saw a white envelope which I think was meant to be hidden at the bottom of his drawer. It had a chopped stamp of Kyoto Tower on it. A sudden ominous intuition washed over me seeing it.

I could never forget that sentence Uncle Myouga wrote in the letter, even years later after I was married. _"Your mother committed suicide, after finding out your father had a son with a whore."_ My whole life changed after that.


End file.
